Capture and Rescue of Chris and Alex
The '''Capture and Rescue of Chris and Alex '''is an event that occurred in early October 2012 in Vineland, New Jersey, where Jesse Laurenzi betrayed Chris and Alex by personally delivering them to The Order for execution, but they were subsequently rescued by Jeff Benson. Background Upon learning that his aunt Mary Asher is listed on The Order's manifest, Noah Maxwell, a man from Florida who has had unique experiences with Gorr'Rylaehotep, arrived in New Jersey with the help of Daniel Shipman to ask Chris and Alex's help in arranging a meeting with The Order in an attempt to locate Mary. Chris and Alex reluctantly agreed to help Noah on the condition that they remain anonymous. They gave him Jesse's number to arrange a meeting with New Jersey Chapter Overseer at the Atlantic Test Site. On the night of the meeting, Alex and Chris drove Noah to the test site and remained hidden while the latter entered the woods. The Overseer provided Noah with minimal information about Mary. When Noah became frustrated, the Overseer demanded to know how he made contact with The Order. Numerous cultists surrounded the area, forcing Noah to admit Chris and Alex's involvement. Gorr'Rylaehotep appeared and began slaughtering numerous cultists, allowing Noah to escape the meeting. Gorr'Rylaehotep caught up with Noah and incapacitated Alex's car during the getaway. It then teleported Chris, Alex, and Noah three days into the future and onto a disclosed beach. Noah confessed to Chris and Alex that he mentioned their names. Furious at Noah for involving them with The Order again, Chris and Alex abandoned him at the beach. Believing Chris and Alex were attempting to invade their practices once again, The Order became determined to kill them any chance they got. Luring Jesse Following the incident with Noah, Chris and Alex grew increasingly paranoid that The Order might strike them at any moment. They decided to make the first move by luring Jesse to a fake party and kidnapping him to send a warning message to The Order. Alex called Jesse and invited him to the party. Jesse eagerly accepted, but unbeknownst to Chris and Alex, Jesse informed The Order of their invite and they devised a plan to have Jesse personally deliver the two for execution, promising Jesse his long-awaited promotion to Arch Vassal if he succeeded. Greg's older brother Jeff provided the Chris and Alex with the necessary capture and interrogation equipment before wishing them luck. They expected to drive to the capture location in Vineland with Alex's van, but Jesse arrived and offered to drive Chris and Alex to Vineland in his own car. Afraid to blow their cover, Chris and Alex complied and entered Jesse's car. On their way, Chris called Jeff and told him he "forgot to bring the firewood", which was likely a code-phrase in case the plan did not work as expected. Jeff understood and headed to Vineland behind them. Capture and Rescue By nightfall, Chris, Alex, and Jesse reached their destination: a patch of woods in Vineland. It was time for Jesse to betray his longtime friends. In sudden silence, he parked his car in the middle of road. Jesse ignored Chris and Alex's advances for him to keep driving and solemnly whispered, "I'm sorry, guys...". Jesse exited the car with his keys on hand, leaving Chris and Alex scared, confused, and unable to efficiently escape. The two then saw several cultists emerge from the woods, two of which carried wood axes. Chris and Alex were immediately arrested by the cultists, who covered their heads in burlap sacks, sealed their mouths shut with duct tape, and tied their hands together. Chris and Alex helplessly kneeled before The Order as they proclaimed their intention to execute them for their continued attempts infiltrate their practices. The cultists removed the burlap sacks over their heads and Jesse is given the honors to kill Chris. Jesse cannot bring himself to execute his former friend and is pushed aside, ultimately failing his promotion to Arch Vassal. As the cultists raised their axes, Jeff arrived in the knick of time. He held the cult at gunpoint and ordered them to drop their axes and free Chris and Alex. The Order immediately complied. Chris retrieves his camera from a cultist who was filming the event, and entered Jeff's car alongside Alex. Jeff drove off with Chris and Alex while The Order grudgingly looked on.